


Dachau

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, but horrors are still being found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dachau

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd. AU. Assumes that Alfons managed to survive until at least 1945.

"I've heard the stories--" "We both did," Ed interjected. "--but I didn't want to believe them," Alfons finished.

Horrified, Alfons stared around at his surroundings. "How could my people do something like this?" he whispered, turning a haunted look to Ed.

Ed wrapped his arms comfortingly around Alfons and tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. "I don't know. Why do most people do anything?" he choked out. Alfons let out a sob and buried his face against Ed's shoulder and Ed reached up to stroke the taller man's hair.

Meanwhile, the clean-up of Dachau continued around them as they cried.


End file.
